You have To Break A Few Eggs
by FaithinBones
Summary: Brennan takes a picture of Booth cooking an omelet. Booth tries to find a way to get her to give it to him.


I definitely don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooo

Booth had awakened with a hankering for a peanut butter sandwich. It was two in the morning; but, he had eaten a light dinner and was hungry again. Rolling out of bed, Booth decided to leave his shorts on the floor. He would only be a few minutes anyways, so why bother.

Feeling the bed move, Brennan woke up and saw Booth walking across the room.

"Where are you going, Booth?" Brennan asked sleepily.

Smiling, Booth said, "I'm going to the kitchen to get a snack. Do you want anything?"

Cocking her head to the side, Brennan said, "Yes; but, it would be too much trouble; so, I'll just wait until the morning."

Curious, Booth said, "Nonsense. What do you want? I'll get it for you."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "I'd like a mushroom omelet."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "An omelet? At two in the morning?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan said, "Well, I knew it was too much too ask for. That's alright. I can wait until the morning."

Giving Brennan a crooked smile, Booth said, "You want an omelet, you'll get an omelet."

Leaving the bedroom, Booth thought, "Wow, those stories about late night cravings are true."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been eating his sandwich while watching Brennan's omelet cook, when he heard a click. Looking to his right, he found Brennan lowering her phone.

Embarrassed, Booth asked, "What did you do, Bones?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "Oh, I just took a picture. You look very cute cooking my omelet."

Frowning, Booth said, "I'm naked, Bones. You can't keep that picture. It could kill my career if it ever saw the light of day."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Don't be ridiculous, Booth. The picture is for me. I would never show it to anyone else."

Pursing his lips, Booth said, "You better not. Payback is a bitch."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Over the next few days, Booth tried to get Brennan to delete the picture from her phone. After the endless phone messages and text messages, Brennan printed one copy of the picture and hid it one of her journals. She then deleted the picture and when she could she showed Booth that the picture was deleted from her phone.

Smiling, Brennan said, "Just because it's deleted doesn't mean it's gone though."

Staring at Brennan, Booth said, "You printed a copy."

"Yes, I did." Brennan acknowledged. "It's safely hidden so you'll never find it. It's just a keepsake, Booth. Don't worry about it."

Sighing, Booth thought, "OK, I tried to be nice. Now the gloves come off."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Over the next few days, Booth took various pictures of Brennan doing Un-Brennan like things. He tried to use them as leverage to get the omelet picture from Brennan; but, she just told him to keep his pictures and she would keep hers.

It was six days after the omelet picture was printed, when Booth got the picture he needed. He had come home earlier than Brennan had expected and when he walked in through the door he thought he smelled something familiar. Walking into the kitchen, Booth found Brennan eating a hamburger that she had just cooked for herself. Quickly getting out his phone, Booth snapped a picture.

Looking up, Brennan said, "Now, that's not fair, Booth. I can't control my cravings. Meat is disgusting. It's your progeny that is making me eat this."

Smiling, Booth walked into the room and said, "You have to break a few eggs to get an omelet, Bones."

Frowning, Brennan said, "I don't know what that means."

Smiling sweetly, Booth said, "It means, give me the omelet picture and I'll delete the hamburger picture."

Putting her hamburger down, Brennan left the room. She had only been gone for four minutes when she came back into the kitchen with the picture Booth so desperately wanted.

Handing over the picture, Brennan then walked back over to the table and picked up her hamburger. "You know blackmail is an ugly business."

Holding up his phone, Booth showed Brennan that he had deleted the picture. Smiling, Booth said, "Eggsactly."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


End file.
